dragons
by ziggey9
Summary: hiccup and astrid are 20 years old when hiccup proposes to astrid, but there honeymoon gets cut short and have to go back to berk. (this is my first story so leave a message and tell me what you think)


this is berk many people here are strong, brave and fierce. but the riders are even more so. this is my story on how i venture on the biggest week of my life, and who am i? i am hiccup, chief of berk. And this is my story of when i ask my beautiful girlfriend to marry me but shhhhhh keep it secret.

My story begins with me on toothless flying to a far off land where a shop sells engagement rings it's the only shop around on a island that is 120 miles of the east side of berk, but it's a 2 day fly away. I go to my room and start packing my bag when astrid knocks on the door and asks where i'm going in such a rush, in hesitation i stutter the words " im...im going on a mission, yea mission for a few days shouldn't be too long" my hands starting to get all clammy with sweat in fear she would wanna come with me i tell astrid i was off on a mission on my own. It has been 5 years since me and astrid first agreed to go out and i wanted to make our relationship official by marrying her. So i said goodbye to astrid and headed of to the far of island to fetch the expensive ring for the girl who deserved it. I saddled toothless up for the long journey and headed off.

It got cold quickly so i reached over for the basket attached to toothless's side when he nudged me to indicate we were here. "Right here bud" i said indicating for him to land. It was a cold island surrounded by fog but my dad knew the guy who runs the store and the store manager could give me a discount off the ring.

I paid the expense and flew home where i had a gorgeous girl waiting in my mums house for me, they had made dinner and was waiting on my return to eat when i opened the door and ran up the stairs to my bedroom to put the ring in a hiding spot, but when i opened the door my mum is in my room waiting for me, " whats going on then hiccup?" asked mum but i didn't know what to say so i played it cool and said: "i was on a mission just me and toothless of to find new lands far off berk i thought you knew." It worked and mum walked off down stairs to dish dinner up. i quickly hide my ring down under my bed where nobody looks, and go down out to the living room where astrid is waiting for me. " hey babe, what you up to?" she asks looking suspicious as she eyed me walking down the stairs " oh umm me nothing just walking around, i needed to put my bag upstairs" i replied nervously i started to panic thinking she sore my hands shaking in fear of her finding out before it was time. all of a sudden mum came up to me and gave me a letter looking scared i read the letter and it said there was a fight 7 islands away. i told astrid and the two of us packed up and flew off.

"hiccup where are we?" asked astrid as we fly across the sea "not to far now that last island was the 6th island we need the next island" i replied. "hiccup is that it?" i said yes and we landed. toothless grunts and moans " what's up bud?" i ask, then all of a sudden astrid says she heirs talking so we quickly run to cover to hide until the speaking goes then we looked around. "hiccup can i ask...will we ever be more than this, will i be more than your girlfriend ?" I was panicking i didn't want to give away the plan of engagement or anything, "maybe" i replied panicking my hands and voice were shaky and my throat running dry. I cough to clear my throat whilst holding hands and looking into her eyes i felt her love, it was powerful and strong but then a big crash came from inside the cave. it was turning dark so i decided to look around it wasn't safe to hang around after dark.

we walked inside to find big black boxes full of dragon eggs "that must be what was making all that noise" said astrid she's right some of the eggs must have been hatching but what are they? ... if only fishlegs was here he knows every type of egg ever."hiccup what we gonna do?" I'm gonna have to smash all the eggs i'm not gonna be able to save them all in time. i smash all the eggs and it takes all night even with astrid's help. once morning hit we headed straight out but we got into trouble fast suddenly as we were walking out we ran into alvin and trust me you don't want that. "h-hey alvin" i slutterd alven wasn't happy i was here so before he could do anything i ran calling toothless and when u landed we hopped on and flew off. "After them…" alvin shouted with anger whilst pointing at the two of our dragons taking off, 10 men hopped on to dragons and chased us around the island, when we thought we lost them me and Astrid flew towards an island covered in dense fog just as extra precautions " Astrid go toward the fog we can lose them there" i shouted as we flew faster. A few minutes later me and astrid were laughing with joy after losing all ten in the dense fog. "That was fun wasn't it astrid" i laughed astrid jumped on me with joy and pinned me to the ground but the dragons did the same in an attempt to join in with the fun. "Come on we better get back to berk" i said pushing astrid off me.

when i got back to berk it was already dark and i didn't want astrid to go home in the dark so "hey honey did you want to sleep round?" astrid nodded tiredly and hopped onto toothless welts i sent stormfly back to her house. astrid got undressed so she was only in her underwear and i did the same and hopped into bed. she cuddled up to me and fell asleep fast i couldn't help but put my arm around her and feeling her warmth surround me, something hit me that night how much marrying her was such a great idea. I put my head on hers and went to sleep myself.

When i woke up i realised that i was the first and decided to go down to make breakfast. As i went down i tripped and grabbed the table where a pan dropped and crashed on the floor i held my breath in fear that i woke astrid up but when i didn't hear anything i carried on, i made scrambled eggs but when i was in the middle of cooking the second one i heard footsteps come from the stairs i knew it was too heavy footed to be astrid so it had to my mum, "hiccup?" a yawn came from the stairs " what are you doing?" mum continued i turned in surprise thinking i didn't wake anyone up. "Im making breakfast" i replied as i dished up the eggs and took the up with a carton of orange juice. I said goodbye to mum and went up stairs not telling her astrid slept round last night.

when i came up i found astrid cuddled up to toothless, "what on earth is happening?" i thought to myself as toothless smiled at me obviously she was getting cold and toothless kept her warm. i put the tray on the end of the bed and sit next to her, i put my hand round her and tried to wake her up by giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. I felt a shiver come from astrid as she wakes up to see me. Still half asleep i cuddle her till she wakes up fully, "hiccup what happened where am i?" she says feeling confused i explained what happened and gave her her food she smiled and kissed me on the cheek before digging into her breakfast. After about 10 minutes of eating our breakfast and sitting in bed we hear a knock at the door and the sound of the doorknob turning. It was my mum. Astrid freaks out and pulls the covers up over her to cover the fact she was in her underwear. " hiccup what is going on?" she asks concerningly "mum its not what it looks like, it was late when we came home last night and astrid was pretty much asleep last night so i brought her here to sleep" i explained. Mum was still a little mad i brought her here and she looked naked when mum walked in as astrid was hiding under the covers and i was topless but understanding she left and closed the door behind her.

That day i took astrid to itchy armpit island and brought a secret picnic. i lay out a blanket and the food out on the ground ready for us to eat with Astrid's help when she reached in and pulled out two black boxes and asked what they were. In total panic i grabbed the two boxes and hid them behind my back and told her they where nothing, she looked at me with anger and shouted " DON'T LIE TO ME HICCUP!" i turned a shade of red. I started telling her the truth, " well here it is astrid…" i began looking into her eyes turning a darker shade of red whilst doing so. At the end i took the box with a gold ring around the edge and as we were alone i got down on one knee and looked into her eyes and asked her to marry me. My heart was pounding as her face turned a shade of pink, i was so scared she would turn me down my hands were shaking and all sweaty "oh hiccup yes yes i will marry you" she screamed happily. I sighed with relief but still shaking i put the ring on her finger and she jumped on me, i fell back throwing the box in the air as she kissing me, she kissed me for so long i almost passed out where i couldn't breath. All that was going through my head now was that i had to plan the wedding…. and tell my mum. i don't know what to say and how my mum's reactions were gonna be but i hope they are good ones.

I take astrid back to my house and to celebrate the engagement i tell her to sleep round again, as astrid is settling in for the night i go to find my mum, when i go to the living room i find her standing at my front door "hiccup where have you been, you're the chief and what would have happened is something went wrong, you're in charge here." she yelled overwhelmed by the proposal it past my mind how worried she must have been "mum mum call down i was taking astrid out on a date." i replied i told astrid to sit on the bed whilst i went to look for my mum to tell her the news so i knew she wouldn't barge in and blurt it out when i didn't tell her myself yet. Overwhelmed i couldn't help but tell the news fast "hey mum umm this isn't easy for me to say but... i asked astrid to ary e" mum just looks at me with a blank look " what?" she said with confusion as she couldn't make out what i said, " slower hiccup" she said " i've asked astrid to marry me" i repeat with a huge smile on my face but then when i say "so, what do you think?" she jumps up and hugs me "i can't believe my son asked a girl to marry him" she said excitedly. "Yea yea mum i get your excited but there won't be a wedding if the groom is squished" i say barely able to get any words out from the tightness of the hug. "Oops sorry" she apologizes

I turned around and went back in to be with Astrid but mum followed I sat down next to Astrid and put my arm round her but mum just really wanted to get to know Astrid. I tell mum thatches sleeping round she said ok but had a curious face which got me confused. Mum goes to bed and so do we but Astrid sore the stars and want to look at them, I go to open the sky-door and go to lie in bed when Astrid cuddles up to me and falls asleep i couldn't help but think soon this girl will be my wife and we are gonna spend the rest of our lives together happily and i fall asleep next to her.

In the morning me and Astrid are lying in bed when mum comes knocking on the door... Astrid hears the knocking sound and jumps up to get her clothes on as she's only in her underwear. Astrid then hears the door knob move and jumps into bed covering herself under the covers like the night before. Mum comes in to find Astrid hiding under the covers as I'm just topless but asleep, " hiccup… hiccup" astrid whispers trying to wake me up whilst gently shaking my shoulders, "HICCUP!" astrid shouts as i jolt up to an upright possition in bed until i see my mum standing at the bottom of the bed, " MUM REALLY!" i shout as i look at her and down to my own body realising i'm half naked and cover myself up. "you have a meeting with the villagers today get ready" she says disappointed. I look up to my mum and noods, shortly after she turned to face the door and leaves closing the door after her. I then turn to astrid and says: " Astrid how long has she been there?" I then grab her round the waist and pulled her in from under the covers and kisses her. We get ready and go down for breakfast "took you long enough, why where you like that then this morning hiccup?" mum said to me i turn to her after grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and say " oh umm no reason in particular you just scared me and i forgot i was umm i had company i guess" i said putting a hand over my shoulder and scratching the bottom of my neck scared she was gonna find out what was really going on. I smiled to my mum and went back up to find astrid still in bed and back asleep so i leave her and head of to the meeting in the town hall.

At 1300 i go back home to find astrid cleaning the bedroom and rearranging it " what on thor's name is going on here astrid?" she looks at me and say that it was dirty so i just sigh with a smile and walks up behind her i turn her around and kisses her on the lips as she tries to put the cleaning items on the dresser. " astrid i've been meaning to ask you for some time now but will u move in with me, we will get a new house on the cost of berk and we can live together just the two of us." she turns a shade of red as she smiles and jumps on me " a proposal and now asking to move in with you how much better could this week get?" she screams with joy.

After the question of moving in she runs down the street to her house to pack her things when she gets stopped by my mum, " where you going in such a rush Astrid?" she says to her

"Nowhere just home to pack" she replies

"Pack for what?"

"Didn't hiccup tell you where moving in together" my mum wasn't happy that she was hearing this from astrid and not me, so after hearing the news my mum came marching down to my room and knocked on the door, "hiccup what on earth is this,your moving in with astrid. Why am i only just hearing this now?" i sigh and open the door

"Mum im chieff i need my own house and if i'm marrying astrid we need a house so we can start our own family." i reply trying to reason with her welst packing the last of my things.

I show her the key to our new house and box the last few items as my mum sighs with upsetness. I hug my mum and get on toothless.

After a few days me and astrid had moved into our house and about to unbox the last of the box when astrid looks over to me and says how much of a dream come true this is for her. "Hiccup i'm finally marrying Hiccup. Wow" she sighs to herself i hear her and quietly walk over to her and hug her waist from behind. "Its getting late love lets go to sleep" i say grabbing her hand and taking her up to the new bedroom.

The next morning I wake up early to make the first proper breakfast in our new house when i heard slight movement coming from my room, after poaching the eggs onto the frying pan I go up to check on astrid and toothless to see if there awake yet. I go upstairs to find Astrid was weirdly in a awkward position that makes me wonder how she managed It. Her head was at the bottom of the bed with her legs on toothless the poor boy. I decided to wake her slowly to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"morning honey" she says to me, all of a sudden mum walks in to find us sat on the bed only in our underwear, "Hiccup, Astrid what is going on here?" she asks us. "mum what are you doing here this is our house now?" I asked but as soon as I finished I was interrupted and she added "Hiccup get ready for the mission today" but after she said that I had to tell Astrid that it was a mission for a week down of the cost of the last island that you could see of berk. After saying that I get dressed and packed toothless up ready to head of. I go to the front door and say my goodbyes to Astrid " astrid take care of yourself i'll be back in a week to marry you and when i'm back you won't see the end of it" i say giving her a wink whilst kissing her goodbye come on hiccup we haven't got all day we need to get there.. I say that I would see her at the altar and will marry her as soon as I get back.

Me and mum head of to the island and what I didn't tell Astrid is that it wasn't a mission she thought it was. It was a mission to plan the wedding. Mum bought the dress and I bought the ring. Both of us where sat on the grass with a piece of paper and a pencil and planed out the alter as mum has already got married. "mum, how did you get in my house this morning?" I asked but instead of replying she pulled out an extra key "how did you get the extra key i haven't given it to you yet?" i questioned " when we were talking i saw an envelope and it had my name on it so i took it" she replied

"Don't do it again specially when were married mum" i confirmed with her..

After the planning mum said it was getting dark and that we had to find a shelter for the night. I sent toothless to send a sonar to find a cave and just of the cost he found a shallow cave that only went a couple of meters in. we gathered up a few sticks and stones to make a fire but as I did so I dropped a stone on my hand welts making the fire, mum came over with a leaf and some sap from a tree and said it would heal the cut. I knew Astrid won't be happy if she walked up the aisle and grabbed my hand all cut to pieces. I got toothless to light the fire and I cuddled up to him to fall asleep, I dreamed of her that night dressed in white and beautiful.

In the morning I woke up to find I was alone, I looked around and grabbed toothless and hopped out the cave to find mum working on the plans. "mum what are you doing?" I asked mum said she was making the plans for the tux as the was going to make it.

Join the week mum made my tux and got the ideas ready for the big day. That day come sooner than thought. By any time at all the day came and we flew back with a basket on cloud hopper and mum. By the time we got there it was 2 o'clock and Astrid was ready to get married but I couldn't see her because of the wedding rules. I got ready and walked down the aisle my hands were shaking as me and snotlout and fishlegs walked me down the aisle i was so nervous i couldn't breath my heart was pounding as i stood there.

I was standing there at the alter watching my beautiful bride come down the aisle, all that was going through my mind was how beautiful could she have been that day. Her dad came to me and said "you will look after my daughter or else I will hunt you down and not only hurt you i will make sure you wish you were never born."

"Dad stop scaring my groom away" astrid joked, Astrid looked at me and smiled but when she looked at my hand she looked upset so I whispered to her "it was a rock it landed on my hand welts making a fire." she looked at me and concerned, she laughed. She held my hands squeezing the injured one as payback for making her worry. "Ouch!" i quietly whispered, The priest started talking but I couldn't concentrate my heart was melting and all i sore was her eyes sparkling in the light coming through the town church i knew for one think I just loved her so much I couldn't believe she was becoming my wife. All of a sudden i felt a sharp pain in my hand as astrid tried to get my attention i shook my head a little and then heard "do you Hiccup take Astrid to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I shook my head and said yes happily "you may kiss the bride" I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over and kissed her, everyone started clapping. I think I sore ruffnut and tuffnut crying and snotlout. I nudged Astrid to look at them and we both started laughing "hey ruffnut and tuffnut are you crying" I said and Astrid said the same to snotlout but we were both just so happy.

We went out the door and hopped onto toothless' back and flew of to our house where we got ready for the after party. "I can't believe it finally happened we're married" i said hopping around trying to get my clothes of so i can change into the after party cloths, it wasn't easy with one leg. Astrid pushed me over onto the bed and started to kiss me i started rapping my tongue around hers, arms around her body when suddenly their was a knock at the door… I jumped up stumbling to my feet and trying to put my pants back on to opened the door to find it was my mum, she hugged me and burst into tears and said "I'm so happy my baby boy is not a baby no more" I just hugged her back and patted her back. I told her we needed to get ready for the after party, she said "I'll see you there" and went of i closed the door and ran up the bedroom to get change.

"so Astrid what are you feeling then after the blubbery baby's crying"

"oh Hiccup I've waited 5 years to marry you and it finally happened I couldn't be happier." she replied happily. I swept her of her feet and kissed her until another knock came from the door. Astrid went to open it to find it was her parents she jumped and hugged them and invited them in, they sat down and astrid shouted up to me to come down stairs, still in only my pants i run down the stairs to find my in laws on the sofa "what a beautiful house you have here you two is this made out of pure wood?" I nodded slightly out of breath as i showed them around welts Astrid went up to the bedroom to get ready. After 10 minutes I had to ask the parents in laws to leave so I could get ready but when I got to the bedroom Astrid grabbed my waist pulled me round and pinned me against the wall she punched my arm hard "ouch, what was that for?"

"that's for hurting yourself" she said then she punched me again "that's for taking to long"

"oh is it always going to be like that" I asked then she kissed me

"and that's for marrying me"

"I could get used to it" I said smiling cheekily. We both went to the after party and when we got there everyone was outside cheering us in.

"hey here comes the happy couple after 6 years of being together." said someone in the crowed. I helped Astrid of toothless and walked in lead be everyone else. We all sat down at tables and mum got up to give a toast. "I'd like to give a toast …. to my lovely son, even though I've only known you for a year I still love you just as much. Well done to get this all done in the time you've had." after that I went up I had a lot to say but had to be truthful to my new wife

"I like to make a toast to my lovely new wife , I've not completely honest with you. over the past week I've been planning this wedding not on the mission you have been thinking I was on. But I love you so damn much I hope you don't have a painful life with me and enjoy your life with me" as mad as she was she was thankful I was honest. I sat down and she got up but pulled me up with her "I like to make a toast to my husband who I love so much, even though we haven't been married a day yet and have lied im thankful you're honest, I love you loads and I want to be with you always, here's to my husband Hiccup, the chief and lover of so many" after that she kissed me and I got so dizzy I fell but everyone laughed and I got up.

Join the party we got a surprise from dad "Hiccup, Astrid even though he's not with us now he wanted you to have this ever since you were a child." Mum pulled out an envelope from the draw and we opened it, it was a honeymoon sweet from dad. I got up and hugged mum "thank you everyone for your gifts and for coming but i think it's time to put our last gift to some use don't you think milady?" i asked my gorgeous wife as she smiled i grabbed her hand and lifted her onto toothless and flew away to the island 24 m away.

When we got there it was late . I picked Astrid up and carried her to the bed where I dropped her and jumped down onto the bed. That night we went down to the beach and went swimming until 2 o'clock in the morning, when we got onto the bed we had fun until 3 when Astrid and I got tired. I lay naked in the bed welts Astrid cuddled up to me but toothless being a big baby boo he never stop being an annoying reptile the whole time we were there so I locked him in the next room till I wake up. I went back to bed and lay their till Astrid fell asleep then I went to sleep stroking her hair.

In the morning a loud knocking came from the door, toothless was going mental so went through the window into our room, he bounced on the bed trying to wake me up but never did, I was too tired. He went to open the door turns out it was my mum , she came running in and knocking on my door but once again no answer so she sent toothless in to wake us up, once I started coming around I saw mum standing and the bottom of the bed. "Mum again. Stop knocking on my door." I sit up realising that we both where naked and pulled the covers over Astrid. "wow wow wow, what happened to you two last night" asked mum seriously. "mum please its our honeymoon leave us alone." I ask impatiently. Mum asks again "what happened?" i get so frustrated with all the interruptions i yell at her to get out and wait in the living room so me and astrid could get up and changed instead of being trapped naked in bed.

With the yelling Astrid starts to wake up when she sees mum standing there, she panics and grabs the covers. "what is she doing her Hiccup?" shouts Astrid,

"I'm here because Drago is taking over Burk again." said mum

"but Drago died last time remember he drowned after toothless attacked the Alfa." I reply

"yeah but apparently not, he's asking for you."

I tell mum and toothless to wait outside and we'll get changed but toothless wanted to protect me. I get mum to take him out welts I get dressed. But Astrid being stubborn pulls me down and pins me to the bed. She tries to kiss me but I push her away "Astrid honey I want it to trust me I do but if Berk is trouble I'm the chief I need to help." she agrees.

We both get dressed and head off to Burk. Where I find Drago on the Alfa with all the dragons on berk circling him. "this looks familiar" I say to Astrid. She nods and we get down to business. I hope onto toothless and start challenging the Alfa once more. But this time Drago says "Stop!, I want you to help me." I was puzzled I didn't know what to say

"help you why would you want my help?" he doesn't talk he just shows him his arm and gets the Alfa to take him down. "I want to be led by you, the almighty chief of berk." he bows and doesn't get up he stays down until… "ok what's the catch?" I say then he gets up and moves closer

"no catch just I'm so lonely on my island everyone who used to work for me sore what happened and started leaving saying how embarrassing it was to work for a looser" I didn't want to say no but they took all the dragons. Astrid came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I knew it was wrong but I didn't want something to happen. Mum then said its ok and that she'll watch over the village. "ok well you can stay but no taking my dragons and toothless it the Alfa." Drago agrees and goes to buy a house. I go off to mum to ask her a very important question "mum can we go back to our honeymoon now?" mum says yes sarcastically and off we go , on toothless back to our honeymoon sweet, everyone cheering us off for a second time.

Once again by the time I got there it was 6 o'clock so me and Astrid locked toothless out in the barn and we sat down and watched a movie together. 3 hours later we went up to the bed and got into bed but Astrid and I wasn't tired "Hiccup, I know what we could do" she said in her kinki voice, she pulled me down and started unbuttoning my top and trousers throwing them over the room. I didn't say anything as she was taking hers off at the same time. I loved her so much I just let it happen. The next thing I knew clothes were all over the floor and she was sucking me off so fucking hard I couldn't bare to move I grabbed onto the bed and pulled her up I put my dick inside her making her moan with pleasure and made her fuck me, she bounced up and down on my hard dick making her moan with every bounce, it felt like a dream as this was the first time we actually could do this. She kept bouncing but making her boobs bounce with her, she then got off and moved and pulled me on top " don't go gentle i like it rough" she said making me harder by the second i put my dick inside her for a second time making her grip the bed as i slide in and out trying to keep myself inside through the cum leaking out around my dick as i hit her g spot with every pounding hit i give soon I just gave way, I had no control but to cum all inside her she screamed with joy as the juice ran down my dick and along her leg as she got off. Both of us were just thinking how good it was how mum never walked in on us just then or else we would have been so humiliating.

Astrid and i was still panting after the long intense orgasm we led next to each other as i put my arm around her naked body. The feeling of her sweaty body pressed against mine was heaven it felt like a dream come true and that i was actually taking the fresh virginity away from my wife i thought as we lay there watching the ceiling. The next morning was rough as anything I got up and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine and We sat in bed naked drinking wine and vodka whilst watching TV what could go wrong. The next thing I knew next was Astrid curling up to me and playing with me, she puts her hand on my dick welts rubbing it teasing me still sore from the night before i moan a little as she does so. I take her hand away but just doing that is paralyzing me with joy. We've never done this before. I just get so teased up that I can't stand this torture, I get Astrid by the shoulder and push her to the bed and start fucking her so hard up the ass that I make her scream with joy the feeling was so tight i could barely get it up there without help from losions, she grabbed the bed and tried to muffle her voice as she screamed but i grabbed the pillow she was using and said to just let it out she twitched and tried to grab more of the bed as i started to play with her dripping wet pussy as she begged me for more. An hour full of fun and cum later I lie down looking at the ceiling of the room and was panting for air. I was so tired I fell asleep.

As I'm sleeping Astrid gets dressed and heads out for a long walk around the island. Join the walk she finds a little hut, with smoke coming out the chimney she goes in to find cloud jumper inside. "mum are you here?" she says walking round. Mum came out the kitchen to find Astrid walking round she put the food down to go after her, "what are you doing here?" she said worried

"the better question it why are you?" replied Astrid mum went on how she was trying to protect me by give me food throughout the week and not to spy on me but as her baby boy she really wants to keep me safe so she was hanging around my shoulder but Astrid had to rush back to get home before I woke up.

When Astrid got home she found me still asleep but with toothless curled up round me. Astrid sat next to me and woke me up by stroking my hair. "hey sweetie" she says as I open my eyes. It was the day we had to go home. After a week we went back to our house on the island. When we got back I had everyone welcome us back. I had my mum and Astrid's parents and the gang. I was surprised to find everyone running a party for us. "everyone is here to celebrate the homecoming of the chief and his new wife." said mum. I went to take our bags up stairs to find rose petals all over the bedroom, bit awkward if I do say so.

I go back down to find mum cooking food and the living room filed with everyone. As soon as they sore us they cheered and said how happy they were that we were back. After a week people really needed a chief and I was happy to be there but the only bad thing about being the chief is getting called out 24/7 which means I can't have any alone time with my wife.

About 3 hours later everyone was gone and it was just me and Astrid, we were alone at last. I took Astrid up stairs and she laughed that everyone but rose petals everywhere in our room. "well why put them to no use hey Astrid" I said. She smiled and jumped onto the bed and pulled me with her I took my top off and threw it at her she grabbed the shirt and threw it across the room and pinned me down and kissed me. That dirty girl started taking one item of clothing of one at a time until she was completely naked. but i was dirtier. i got her on my naked body and shoved my dick up my wife fucking her hard until she screams. good to be home. about 15 minutes after starting to get enjoyable with astrid i had a knock on the door, i put my boxers on and go down to see who it was. when i opened the door it turned out to be drago. "oh umm hey drago" he says sorry and that he just wanted to say thank you for giving him another chance. i close the door and run back up to my wife, as soon as i get in the bed and carry on where i left off with the sex the door knocked again, i put my underwear back on and go to answer the door. i open the door and it turns out it was Astrid's mum , "oh hey mrs Hofferson what can i help you with?" i said pulling my hair back feeling awkward as i'm in my underwear in front of my wife's mother. "yes i want to talk to the two of you will that be a problem?" she says looking up and down my body. "oh umm no come in i'll just umm be a minute" i say as i close the door and run up the stairs. Astrid umm your mother's here i shout up the stairs, i run into the room and slam the door behind me to find Astrid drinking wine naked and lying sexy on the bed. i grab the drink and tell her to get dressed. i get dressed at the same time but as we are doing so i hear footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock on our bedroom door. "Astrid what do we do?" i question. when we're dressed i open the door to find her mother standing their with her arms crossed looking mad. "mum really, you mad just because i was in my underwear" astrid said.

"Astrid are you drunk?" her mother shouted

"so what i've just come off my honeymoon" she replied whilst swaying side to side

"look mrs Hofferson, i may have got drunk and had sex with your daughter, but what can you do we're married now." i said. then her mum left and i ran and tackled astrid to the bed and started fucking her.

the next day we woke up with a heavy head and feeling dizzy. but i had to work and astrid had to run the academy. We both got up and changed and headed out astrid felt better then me and headed to train the younger lot about dragons whilst i went to the town hall to a meeting. At the accadomy astrid met up with snotlout and fishlegs and together were talking to the kids about how dragons fly when astrid felt sick she rushed out the accadomy leaving fishlegs and snotlout to takecare of the kids. After about 10 minutes astrid came back and told fishlegs she was really rough and had to go home, "no worried astrid me and snotlout will finish today, you go get some rest." fishlegs said as he walked astrid to the door of the accadomy. Meanwhile at the town center it was quite as only me and my mum was there i met up with mum and tried talking to her, my head was still spinning and toothless was helping me stay up. "whats wrong hiccup?" asked mum "nothing, im just tired" i replied but then mum looked closer and sore the bags under my eyes i felt her eyes on me and it made me snap " i've been drinking all night and fuking astrid" i blerted out but luckily no one was here to listen, mum took me home and put me to bed but as soon as she sore the room she really didn't want to know how much sex we had. she put me to bed and tidied up the bedroom and went back to the village to help me out with the duties. "hey valka where's your son?" one of the villagers said, "at home resting he had a busy night with Astrid" she relied "so im doing his work for him"

then Astrid came along and asked where her husband was so she could tell him stuff but mum said i went home so she went home to take care of me.

"Hiccup where are you" asked Astrid but no reply so she went to the bedroom to find me lying there sleeping so she went to making me lunch. when i wake up i found her sitting on the bed with a tray. "astrid do you remember back in the academy when you hated me and when you fell on me when fighting dragons"

"oh Hiccup yes i do the 'love on the battlefield' bit hey"

i just said yes and went silent.

then astrid had to run to the bathroom, "astrid what's wrong honey?" i jumped out of bed to her aid so see she was sick down the toilet my reaction was to call mum and when she came over she brought a doctor.

we lay her down on the bed and the doctor examined her, me and mum waited outside the closed door welts she got examined me and mum were pacing up and down the hall worried about what was going on. time went past and the doctor came out and said that it was good new but astrid should tell you guys. i went in first to talk and told mum to wait outside i could not believe what she told me, i was going to be a dad. "mum come in here!" i screamed.

"what's wrong son?" she replied

"mum i'm gonna be a dad." i couldn't believe what happened. i was going to have a baby. mum just hit the roof she got mad for a few minutes how i got the poor girl pregnant. but then got happy that she was gonna be a grandma. she went out to the village and spread the news, it spread like wildfire around the town and about 2 hours later we got a knock on the door it was snotlout. "what did you do to astrid" he asked but i was to excited to do anything

"astrid how long are you?" asked snotlout

" about 12 weeks"

"ahh know wonder you're getting fatter." astrid got so pissed of but knew it was true.

i went on a mission to get a new dragon egg from a island with toothless so i left astrid behind and told her i should be back before dark.

i went to the island but on my way to the cove fishlegs bumped into me and congratulated me for the baby apparently the whole island knew, well of i went to get this egg i wonder what the egg is.

when i got to the island i went to a cave and found the egg i thought if i get the egg i leave until i came across a screaming death, this must be its egg but when i picked it up its spikes went straight into my eye and i passed out with the pain. toothless sore me face the dragon, took the egg and me and flew back to the island where gobber fixed me up with a glass eye an a eye patch. he put me to bed and astrid stayed with me till i woke up, "you stupid idiot that's what you are." said astrid as i sat up i realizing my vision was of i tried opening my eye and couldn't see anything i put my hand over my eye and realised that it was gone, "astrid what happened where's toothless?" astrid just put a hot flannel round my head and told me to rest your lucky to be here you've just lost a eye through a battle, then mum came up to me saying i've been asleep for a week we thought you'd never wake up

when i did astrid was 13 weeks almost half way through her pregnancy i'm getting worried as nothing has prepared me for children.

another 15 weeks later and astrid it getting tired, she constantly sleeps and eats and i'm staying home to take care of her but suddenly astrid began to go into labour, i called mum over and quick to bring the doctor. when the doctor came she told me that only one more person could go in so i decided it should be me. i'm the husband i'm the dad i need to go. i go in to find astrid struggling and as fat as a hippo but i love you. "right push in 1...2...3…" astrid pushed and screamed and pushed 3 times before crying came from know where i held my baby girl first and walked over to astrid where she stroked her. mum came in to say how much she loved the little baby "what are you gonna call her"mum said i looked at astrid and both of us said lifa, that's what her name is lifa. me and astrid got up and went down to the village holding little lifa, when we got down there everyone stopped and screamed with joy and shouted "hooray, the chief and his wife are back to run the town" i smiled and put my hand round astrid. and we both held the baby. "i wish dad was here to see her she had his eyes" i said to astrid "hiccup no he has your eyes" astrid replied, i grabbed astrid round the waist and kissed her i didn't care who it was in front of i knew it didn't matter. i love her since the day i met her and i tell her everyday. i thought to myself what a beautiful girl i could lay my eyes on and what have i done to get such a bride like her.

Join the first year of having lifa around i had to have a baby seat on toothless so when i'm going about doing my duties as chief i could take lifa with me as the academy is no place for a baby. The year went on and lifa grew fast, days turned to months turned to a year and on her first birthday we celebrated a lot and everyone was invited.

lifa was 1 and we were celebrating the day away we threw a massive birthday party to celebrate the first year of the chief's daughter. but like usual daddy needed to go on a mission "daddy i want to go with you" lifa asked but as she was only one it was to dangerous. Astrid picked lifa up and put her on her hip as they waved goodbye to daddy and toothless, astrid put lifa down so she could go and play with the her nana who was my mum, mum picked lifa up and gave her a huge hug before putting her on the floor to play with her toys. Everyone was gathered round ruffnut tuffnut snotlout and fishlegs astrid's parents and mum. It was a beautiful party but as chief my island was first so i went to do my duty and then came back in time for cake but when i did astrid decided to allow lifa to play with stormfly which could only lead in disaster. Lifa ended up forcing mumy to take her on stormfly for a trip but i had the baby seat. One thing led to another and astrid ended up having to put lifa to bed for misbehaving. After Astrid came down from taking lifa to bed for a nap we sat on the sofa and talked to the others about how life is treating everyone one, we went from talking about how a year has flew by to how grown up lifa is already. After an hour of talking i herd lifa from her room. She was awake and wanted to open presents, i went up to go get her and when we came down i let her crawl over to the boxes piled up in the corner of the room.

We all watched as lifa opened pressant after pressant till soon me and astrid got the biggest out of the kitchen. It was a baby dragon for herself. We thought as she loves playing with toothless and stormfly we got her a baby dragon, a dragon that's not big enough to hurt her and is too young to fly high enough to hurt lifa so it was perfect. Lifa kissed astrid and hugged the baby dragon. The dragon landed and fell asleep next to lifa and lifa fell asleep in a cocoon in the dragon.

After lifa and her dragon fell asleep we sore people out and after 10 minutes it was just us three. Astrid was feeling tired to i took my two girls to bed and decided to go to bed myself.

And that's my story of how me and astrid got married and had the lovely lifa.


End file.
